Wierdest Hetalia Playlist EVER!
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Random drabbles to songs on my limewire...yes, I actually listen to these songs... xD


I have so many things for South Park and Scarlet Pimpernel in the works, but this seemed like a more fun idea. This is my first anything for Hetalia and, if it turns out ok, this is dedicated to my Doitsu.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

_**Dancing Queen – Mamma Mia**_

Italy was a really good dancer, Germany decided. The way he moved as if no one was looking, as if he was the only person out on the dance floor. You would never see him out there, especially not dancing with such reckless abandon. He was too shy to do something like that.

But then Italy came over to him, sauntering and smiling and swinging his hips and he couldn't help but get up and take his hand the second he started flirting and asking him to dance. It was like he wasn't himself around the little Italian, but that wasn't always a bad thing.

Italy led him out on the dance floor and started grinding on him. If he didn't know better he'd say Italy wasn't himself when he was around him, either. Feliciano was never this flirty when they were alone, or even when they were in public normally. But now it was like he was a completely different person. One with such want in his eyes. It was nice…hot. He could get used to this new Feliciano.

_**Heigh-Ho – Snow White**_

Italy wiped his brow, sweat dripping off of him. Who knew mining could be this difficult? Probably everyone…but whatever. He looked over to Germany, who had taken his shirt off to help with the heat. He licked his lips and watched in fascination as the bigger nation's muscles bulged and rippled with every movement of the shovel. He could really get in on the genetic superiority of the German's with the obvious specimen of that superiority in front of him…it was amazing.

_**Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson**_

Italy's breathing was harsh as he dove behind the couch to hide from whoever had broken into his apartment. He curled into a ball and tried to keep from whimpering. It didn't work and the footsteps stopped. Italy's heart stopped too, waiting for the steps to start up again. They did, but this time they were coming for him.

Oh god, he was going to die! The burglar was going to kill him! Could a country even die? He wasn't sure, but he was sure he was going to find out soon. He hid his face in his arms and started to cry, just wishing Germany was there. He couldn't take this guy for himself and his usual method of surrendering obviously wouldn't work, either. He was screwed.

He looked up, the apartment oddly silent. For some reason that didn't make him feel any better. And then suddenly the intruder was right in front of him. He raised his arms to defend himself from…Germany?

"Italy? Are you ok?"

"I am now." He smiled and said.

_**Earth – Gustav Holst**_

Italy was so glad he had gotten a space program. Looking down on Earth from space was probably the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was truly beautiful, something you couldn't truly appreciate when you were on it. The blue of the ocean, the greens, browns, and whites of the land, it was breath-taking.

And what made it even better was that he was here with Germany. He smiled over at the blonde nation. He was looking out of the porthole, too, trying to keep the look of wonder off of his face and failing. Italy scooted closer and laid his head on Germany's shoulder.

"It's beautiful veee~" Germany just nodded and put his arm around Italy's waist.

"Look, there's me! The boot kicking Crete! And I can see you too! Or…I can see where you are. You're not exactly easy to make out without the Rhine to act as a guide to where your border with France is.

Germany sweatdropped.

_**Redneck Woman – Gretchen Wilson**_

Germany was confused to say the least when America invited them to something called a square dace. What was a square dance? Did it have something to do with dancing squares? Now that would be really confusing. But when he showed up to the party it was just some rowdy dance in a barn in the south. Lots of hay and Christmas lights and a band of some sorts in the corner playing jugs and a wash board…what the hell?

But then he saw Italy. His eyes bugged out as he took in the other nation's appearance. He was wearing short, and I mean _short_ cut off Daisy Duke's, cowboy boots, and a pink plaid button up shirt tied to just below where his boobs would be if he had any…

Maybe square dancing wasn't so bad.

_**Where Have All the Flowers Gone – Kingston Trio**_

Feliciano sighed and let the flowers fall from his hand onto Ludwig's grave. Why had the idiot had to go into the army? Now he was gone and Feliciano was all alone. Nothing good ever came of war, he had known this. But the German wouldn't listen. He just left him to go play soldier and gotten himself shot or blown up or whatever had happened…they had never specified.

So much blood, so much death…why were there even wars? The only thing they brought was death, never peace. Waging War for peace was like fucking for virginity.

And now here he was, in the graveyard, morning his lover. It wasn't fair…it just wasn't fair. War was hell and now he was there, too.

Thanks a lot, Ludwig.

_**Somebody to love – Queen**_

Germany had given up on love a long time ago, resigning himself to being alone. Sometimes it still hurt, but he was used to it by now. Who knew how many centuries had gone by since the last time he had been in love?

He used work to keep his mind off of it. He drown his sorrows in beer, paperwork, war, and God. His days were empty, but he was ok with it. People called him crazy for working so late and throwing himself so far into what he did. But they didn't know that it was the only way he could get by.

But then Italy came along. Italy, who didn't think he was crazy. Italy, who made him take days off when he was obviously too tired to be going on. Italy, who taught him that sometimes surrender was smarter than suicide missions.

And slowly, he fell in love. Slowly, he realized he wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't hurting. It was no longer Germany, it was Germany and Italy…and he liked that. He liked that a lot.

"Italy...I love you."

"I love you too, Germany."

_**La Marseillaise – Edith Piaff**_

It was Bastille Day and France had been kind enough to invite all of his fellow nations. For someone who still dressed like the Bourbon monarchy was still in power he sure was into the whole "Liberte, Egalite, Fraternite" thing. It was everywhere, along with the French flag.

Germany walked the streets of Paris with Italy, astounded at the amount of red, white, and blue there was. It was almost as bad as America during the fourth of July, president's day, election week, or whenever they just felt like it. Those American's were real flag-wavers.

The Parisians weren't nearly as frenzied as the American's during the fourth of July, but they were pretty worked up. It was actually nice to see the people taking such an interest in their country and his history, even if it was France.

Then Italy started singing the national anthem and the day was ruined.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

This did not turn out the way I planned…my limewire hates me and wants my rep to be trashed. Well now you know what kind of weird song I listen to, so you may laugh if you wish…it would have gotten weirder if I'd kept going. Number 10 was "They're Coming to take me away haha"


End file.
